<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catra the brat by AvatarMeka2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041693">Catra the brat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMeka2000/pseuds/AvatarMeka2000'>AvatarMeka2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora is Whipped (She-Ra), Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Catra is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Catra (She-Ra), Let Catra (She-Ra) Say Fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMeka2000/pseuds/AvatarMeka2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra is a cat, so that means she's also a brat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catra the brat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra groaned in annoyance. She looked up from the bed she was lying on, at Adora who was across the room. When Adora didn't look her way, Catra pouted. </p><p>Catra was bored. She wanted something to do, other than lie around her room. She wanted attention. </p><p>Adora was busy doing some paper work. Princess crap. Catra hadn't complained a single time that whole day. Adora told her she couldn't stay cooped up with Catra all day, though she wanted to. It wasn't fair. But, Catra was lonely and bored. </p><p>Adora had her back facing Catra. Catra stared at her, willing Adora to turn around. When that didn't work, Catra sighed. </p><p>"Adoooora." She called, her voice whiny.</p><p>Adora looked over her shoulder. She smiled when she saw Catra. </p><p>"Hey, baby."</p><p>Catra held her pout.</p><p>"I'm bored." She complained. "Come here."</p><p>Adora rolled her eyes. She put down her pen, stood up and walked over to the bed. Sitting down on the bed, Adora leaned over Catra, nuzzling her cheek. </p><p>"I'm here. Is this what you want, you brat?"</p><p>Catra purred, content. She smiled, their foreheads pressed against one another. </p><p>"Yup." She replied.</p><p>Adora giggled. She scratched Catra's ear, kissing her on the lips. Catra's purr increased. Her tail wrapped itself around Adora's waist. Making out was always their favorite pastime. It was intimate, time with just them and no one else in mind. </p><p>Adora ran her hand down Catra's waist, clearly suggestive.</p><p>"You're adorable, you know that?" She teased.</p><p>Catra rolled her eyes, her cheeks warm. She would never admit it but being called cute wasn't so bad. At least Adora thought she wasn't viscous or ugly or a beast. Cute wasn't the worst thing to be called. Though, only Adora could use that word. Anyone else does it, and Catra will gladly punch them in the throat.</p><p>But here, alone with Adora, Catra could be cute and soft and grossly in love.</p><p>Sitting up, Catra climbed onto Adora's lap. Adora let her rub their faces together, feeling Catra rumble with a purr. Catra felt safe here. She could let her instincts take over for the most part. Her therapist had encouraged her to be honest with her emotions and express her true feelings with others, healthily. </p><p>So that meant cuddles for Adora. Though, only for Adora. Perfuma had said that emotional vulnerability took work and time and trust. The fact that Catra already had one person she fully trusted to be gentle with, was a start. </p><p>So, Catra was exploring just what she could do now that she didn't have to watch what she said or did. Because of this, Adora quickly found out that Catra, was in fact, a brat.</p><p>Catra wrapped her arms loosely around Adora's neck, their faces close to one another. She grinned at Adora, her eyes roaming her lover's face. </p><p>Adora's arms were holding her around her waist, hugging her. Adora saw the look on her face and raised a brow. </p><p>"What?" She asked. </p><p>Catra giggled. She pushed Adora gently back, laying on top.</p><p>"Stay." She commanded.</p><p>Adora sighed. She was used to this. Catra acting like a child and demanding attention. The warrior couldn't really be too upset with her situation. She was holding the love of her life. Lifting her head to look at Catra, she saw her snuggling with her, looking pretty comfortable lying on top of her.</p><p>Catra was softly purring, her breathing evening out. </p><p>Adora knew she had work to do. She really should just get up and... and...</p><p>A soft snore took Adora out of her thoughts. It was official. Catra was asleep. Adora would be damned if she thought she would risk waking up the sleeping cat lying on top of her. Adora shifted a bit, getting as comfortable as possible. She would be there for a while. </p><p>Work could wait.<br/>
-------------------------</p><p>It was quiet. </p><p>Adora, Glimmer and Bow were outside, relaxing in the castle courtyard. Adora was reading a book. It was very intriguing. Glimmer was practicing magic. Safely. Bow was doing whatever Bow does.</p><p>Suddenly a thought came to Adora's mind.</p><p>It's pretty quiet today. Too quiet.</p><p>Adora's head snapped up. Looking around the area, she noticed a certain someone wasn't there. Her heart dropped. </p><p>"It's quiet." She said, slight panic in her voice. </p><p>Sitting up, she looked over at her best friends. Bow and Glimmer stopped whatever they were doing, looking at her, confused by the random observation. </p><p>"So?" Glimmer asked.</p><p>Adora looked at the queen, giving her a minute to think about what she meant.</p><p>Finally...</p><p>"Oh shit! Where is she??" Glimmer shouted, just as panicked as Adora now.</p><p>Adora, glad she wasn't the only one concerned, got up as well. She looked around once more for any sign of Catra.</p><p>"Catra?!" She called. </p><p>No answer. Guess they'd have to look for her. </p><p>"I'm sure she couldn't have gotten into too much trouble." Bow tried to reason. </p><p>Both women looked at him with arched eyebrow. </p><p>"It's Catra." Glimmer reminded him. "That cat might be opening another portal out of boredom. We all know she can't be left alone."</p><p>Adora thought it was a bit dramatic, but kinda true. Catra always did the craziest things when there was no one around to reel her in. She was a very impulsive person, especially when in high emotional states. Which was often. So, Adora set off immediately to find Catra.</p><p>The three split up, covering more ground and asking around if anyone had seen her. </p><p>Adora had struck gold when a guard directed her to the garden. She practically ran in that direction until she got to the royal gardens. </p><p>Glancing around, Adora looked for any sign of Catra. </p><p>"Catra!" She called out. </p><p>"Heeey, Adora." Catra's voice replied from above. </p><p>Adora looked up. She saw Catra lying on a tree branch, looking down at her lazily. Adora felt relieved, having found her safe. She sent a message to Glimmer and Bow that she had found Catra. </p><p>Adora looked up again to see Catra gone. Shit.<br/>
Adora was then tackled from behind her, Adora getting the air knocked out of her.</p><p>Landing on the dirt, Adora managed to not get hurt. A high-pitched laugh and a familiar weight on Adora's back confirmed her suspicions. Adora lifted herself up, Catra falling off of her. Sitting up, Adora looked at the cat girl lying beside her. Catra giggled, looking at Adora with a goofy smile. </p><p>"Hey. You're mean." She said, pointing a claw at Adora.</p><p>Catra rolled over, curling her body around Adora, as if trying to tangle their beings together. Adora raised a brow. Catra's pupils were blown wide. </p><p>"Are you ok? You're acting strange." </p><p>Catra hummed in response. </p><p>"I'm great, Princess. I found this cool plant and it makes feel awesome."</p><p>A plant? </p><p>"From where?" Adora asked.</p><p>Catra rested her head on Adora's lap. </p><p>"Umm here." </p><p>Catra gestured vaguely around the pair. The garden. Adora sighed. She probably wouldn't get a direct answer from Catra in this state. Wasn't important, anyway. </p><p>Adora rubbed Catra's head. Catra leaned into the touch, loving the attention. </p><p>"Well, I think we should-"</p><p>Adora stopped, snatching her hand out of reach when Catra attempted to bite her. </p><p>"Don't bite me. I think we should go find Perfuma and the others so we can figure out what to do. Sounds good?"</p><p>Catra was barely listening, trying to bite Adora's arm. This normally wouldn't bother Adora. Catra was a chewer and loved to gnaw on things, like people. It calmed her down for whatever reason. Like kneading, but it conveyed her mood more aggressively. </p><p>When Catra didn't seem to want to respond to her suggestion, Adora sat up. Catra whined as she was scooped up in Adora's arms. She clung to Adora, squirming for a moment. </p><p>"Catra!" Adora grunted, trying not to drop her girlfriend.</p><p>Catra settled down after a moment, her head resting on Adora's shoulder and her legs wrapped around her waist. Adora sighed, but didn't say anything. She hummed when Catra began to purr.</p><p>Catra was lucky she was cute.<br/>
-------------------</p><p>"No" </p><p>"Yes, Catra."</p><p>Catra crossed her arms, glaring at Glimmer. The queen copied her stance, huffing in annoyance.</p><p>"You're not gonna die. Just try it."</p><p>Catra glanced over at Adora and Bow. The two were sitting in the hot springs, steam rising from the water. Ugh. Water. </p><p>Catra hated large bodies of water. The feeling of damn fur, the way water slowed her movements when submerged. </p><p>Catra's tail lashed, her ears pressed down. She wasn't happy about any of this. </p><p>"Just try a little." Glimmer reasoned. "You know it won't do you any harm. You'll be fine."</p><p>Glimmer pointed towards the other two members of their group.</p><p>"Adora is right here if you're that scared."</p><p>Catra bristled. </p><p>"I am not scared!" She shouted. </p><p>She stomped over to the group. Glimmer followed. Adora and Bow looked at each other. </p><p>"Glimmer. Maybe you shouldn't push Catra to do something she doesn't want to." Bow spoke up, an edge to his voice. </p><p>Everyone watched Catra as she stood at the edge of the pool, glaring at the water. Adora was slightly worried. Catra had always avoided things like taking baths or getting caught in the rain. During rainstorms, Catra would always follow her around the castle, convinced somehow Adora would be hurt by the rain outside. Catra just knew it could happen. </p><p>Maybe it was a cat thing, but nonetheless, Adora never gave Catra any grief about her irrational fear. She simply reassured Catra that it was fine and let her hold her hand to make her feel better. </p><p>Adora moved closer to Catra, looking up at her.</p><p>"C'mon." She gently encouraged. "Sit down and just put your legs in for now."</p><p>Catra looked at Adora for a moment before sitting down at the edge. Slowly, Catra dipped her toes into the water. She jerked back suddenly, letting out a hiss. She looked at Adora, obviously having doubts. </p><p>"I'm right here." Adora told her. "It's fine, babe."</p><p>Catra exhaled forcefully, obviously not having a good time. </p><p>She tried again, this time without a problem. The water felt weird, but not terrible. It was warm and not suffocating. Catra let herself relax, allowing only up to her shins in the warm water. </p><p>"This feels fucking weird." She muttered unhappily.</p><p>Adora smiled. The group finally relaxed. They chatted and joked around. Little by little Catra relaxed, getting used to the warmth. She was contemplating on whether or not to go in further. Suddenly something touched her foot. She panicked, screaming and kicking whatever it was off. Scrambling back and away from the water and her friends. The three still in the pool looked at Catra in surprise. </p><p>"What's wrong?" Adora asked, immediately on alert when she heard Catra scream. </p><p>Glimmer started to laugh. Both Bow and Adora looked at the young queen. Glimmer was cackling loudly, doubling over. Adora looked back at Catra who looked unimpressed.</p><p>"That was you, Sparkles?" Catra asked accusingly.</p><p>Glimmer continued to laugh, now nodding her head. </p><p>"I wanted to see your reaction." She explained. </p><p>Catra growled, standing up. </p><p>"NOPE. FUCK THIS! I SWEAR I WILL PISS IN YOUR BED IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN!"</p><p>Catra stomped away, raging and embarrassed. Adora and Bow simultaneously sighed. </p><p>"I'll go talk her down from planning a murder." Adora said, standing up. </p><p>She grabbed her towel and walked in the direction Catra had stomped off to. She hoped Catra wasn't too upset.</p><p>Needless to say, Catra did not piss in Glimmer's bed. She did, however, jump out and scare Glimmer at random moments for a week as petty revenge. She enjoyed it very much.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>